Recreational fishing, or sport fishing, is growing in popularity in many areas. Many people go fishing for pleasure, as part of a competition or just to relax. Recreational fishing most often includes use of a fishing rod, a fishing line and one or more hooks that can be positioned at or near the end of the fishing line. Although live bait (or dead bait) can be and is still often utilized by recreational fishermen, a fishing lure is commonly used in place of bait, with the one or more hooks being positioned on the body of the fishing lure. A fishing lure is often formed in the shape of various types of fish or other creatures that can be utilized as a means to attract the type of fish that are being sought by the fishermen.
Although the fishermen can manually move the fishing lure through a body of water, e.g., by reeling in the fishing line, more recently fishing lures have been created that include a motor for purposes of moving the fishing lure through the water to simulate movement of the fish or other creature in order to attract the type of fish being sought. Such fishing lures, whether motorized or non-motorized, often include an eyelet placement at or near the front or nose/mouth of the fishing lure. Unfortunately, the effect of such placement generally limits the fishing lures to movement only in a direction directly back to the fisherman.